


Freak

by Servena



Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Telekinesis
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tancred Torsson konnte Zelda Dobinski noch nie besonders gut leiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

Er bog um die Ecke und hörte nur noch ein leises Geräusch, als würde irgendetwas über den Steinfußboden rutschen, bevor sein Fuß gegen etwas Hartes stieß und ihn zum Stolpern brachte. Er konnte den Sturz gerade noch mit den Händen abfangen, als er auf dem Boden landete. Seine Tasche mit den Schulbüchern kam polternd neben ihm auf und verteilte freimütig ihren Inhalt über die nächsten paar Quadratmeter.

Fluchend kam er wieder auf die Füße und sah sich um. Ein kleines Holzkästchen lag unschuldig auf dem Fußboden. Er könnte schwören, dass es nicht da gelegen hatte, als –

„Oh, wie ich sehe, hast du meinen Stiftekasten gefunden“, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm. Er fuhr herum.

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen in dem violetten Umhang lächelte, doch der Blick aus den grauen Augen blieb kalt und schien ihn durchbohren zu wollen.

„Pass gefälligst besser auf, wo du deinen Kram verlierst, Zelda!“, fauchte er. Seine kurzen blonden Haare stellten sich auf und knisterten drohend. Ein paar Funken sprühten. Als ob das Kästchen zufällig vor seinen Füßen gelandet war!

Ein letzter Rest Vernunft, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn besaß, hielt ihn davon ab, ihr den Stiftekasten an den Kopf zu werfen.

Das Lächeln wich nicht aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung ließ sie das Kästchen auf sich zufliegen und fing es geschickt auf. „Tut mir Leid, dass du hingefallen bist. Hast du dir wehgetan?“

Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Eine heftige Windböe fuhr ihr ins Gesicht und zerrte an ihren langen Haaren. Sie kreischte auf. „Tancred Torsson, du verdammter Freak!“ Die heuchlerische Freundlichkeit war von ihr abgefallen wie eine Maske. “Hör sofort auf damit!”

Doch er dachte gar nicht daran. Der Wind bauschte seinen grünen Umhang und von irgendwoher erklang ein fernes Donnergrollen.

„Du wirst ganz schöne Schwierigkeiten bekommen!“, zischte sie. „Weil du dich einfach nicht zusammenreißen kannst!“ Die nächste Windböse riss sie beinahe von den Füßen. Sie fluchte, doch bevor sie versuchte, ihn mithilfe ihrer Telepathie mit einem Füller zu erdolchen, legte sich ihm eine dunkelhäutige Hand auf die Schulter. „Tanc, Mann, lass gut sein.“ Und als er immer noch nicht reagierte, fügte Lysander hinzu: „Sie ist es nicht wert, Probleme zu bekommen.“

Schlagartig flaute der Wind ab. Tancred atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann widerwillig: „Hast ja Recht.“

„Du solltest deinen Kumpel mal an die Leine nehmen, der ist ja gemeingefährlich!“, giftete Zelda und strich sich ihre Uniform glatt.

Lysander ignorierte sie einfach. „Lass uns gehen, bevor noch ein Lehrer vorbeikommt.“

„Hexe“, murmelte Tancred noch und ließ sich dann von seinem besten Freund mitziehen.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, du Freak!“, schrie sie ihm hinterher.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten in dieser Schule genauso ein Außenseiter war wie Tanc und er selbst, war ‚Freak’ vielleicht nicht gerade das passende Schimpfwort, dachte Lysander bei sich.


End file.
